


Reunited

by OceanLyric



Category: Glee, Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanLyric/pseuds/OceanLyric
Summary: It's an aca awesome reunion.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, I’ll return them when I’m done.
> 
> Author’s note: Never written this crossover before, though I’ve seen it done. I had this crazy idea about a Bella’s reunion and thought why not?

When Beca gets the email, she almost skips past it. Realizing who it’s from, she opens it and scans the text. She pauses and reads it again more slowly before grinning.  
“What’s up?” and Mercedes is there, arms draping around her shoulders from behind.  
“Aubrey organized a reunion. You want to come with?”  
“Of course! I’d love to meet your college friends.”  
“aca awesome!” Mercedes gives her a look.  
“Sorry, that happends sometimes.” But Beca has no shame  
“Oh, I can tell, this is going to be interesting.”

|||

When Chloe gets the email, she lets out a shreek that has Noah come running, clutching the baseball bat.  
“You ok, babe?”  
“I am aca awesome! Aubrey actually did it! Bella’s reunion in two months! You’re coming with, right?”  
“Natch, babe. You know I’ve always wanted to meet your crew.”  
“You’re the best!”

|||

Cynthia-rose can only grin as she and Ashley and Jessica pull up to the lodge at fallen leaves. Of course Aubrey would have their reunion here. Of course she would.  
“I wonder if everyone made it?”  
“Really, Ash? Aubrey told us to show up. Who’s actually gonna say no to her? At least without a good reason?” Jessica stairs at her girlfriend.  
“You’re right, of course.” And the three of them get out of the car. The first person they run into is actually Fat Amy. The next few minutes are given over to hugging and squealing.  
“Did you ever think we’d make it here?” she asks as she ushers them further in towards where they can hear other voices.  
“Are you kidding? Never! Not with Aubrey trying to keep her lunch inside and her and Beca always at each others throats and poor Chloe always stuck in the middle. Frankly, I was amazed we ever made it to the ICCA’s.” Ashley ggrinns.  
“Aca scuse me? Did I hear my name?” and they’re suddenly in front of Aubrey and Jessie and Bumper. Fat Amy wastes no time leaning into her husband’s free arm. Cynthia-Rose is glad those two made it this far.  
“Aubrey!”  
“Guess you’re no longer worried about the Trebles penetrating us and steeling our power?” Jessica quips as Ashley clings to their former captain. Aubrey has the decency to blush while Jessie gives her a very confused look.  
“Look alive, nerds!” and Beca is suddenly there, a curvaceous dark-skinned girl at her side.  
“Shaushank!” and fat Amy practically tackle-hugs the shorter girl.  
“Hey, Amy!” She chuckles.  
“Becaw!”  
“Jessie!” and then they’re hugging as Beca’s companion looks on.  
“Hey cap.”  
“Cr! Jessica, Ashley! I can finally tell you apart!” she’s laughing and hugging people as Chloe walks up with her mohawked sidekick.  
“What up, Jinger?”  
“Puck?”  
“Sup, mama? It’s been a while.” And then they’re hugging as the bellas watch.  
“Wait, who are they and why are they hugging?” Bumper reacts first.  
“Right, introductions!” and Chloe claps her hands.  
“This is Noah Puckerman, my one.”  
“And this is Mercedes Jones-mitchell. We’ve been married for the last five years.” Beca grins.  
“Looks like that sexual confusion cleared up.” Jessie quips. Beca punches him. He pouts until Aubrey kisses him.  
“Who saw them coming?” Ashley asks.  
“I did, actually.” And Lilly is suddenly there, two people in toe as she speaks at a reasonable volume.  
“Lilly! We can hear you!” and she is swarmed.  
“Donald?”  
“Hey guys.”  
“Tana?” Noah and Mercedes glance over.  
“Puck? Weezy? What are the odds?” and the three of them are hugging.  
“Guys!” and they turn to see Britney racing towards them as her brunette companion flings herself into the bella pile beside them.  
“Brit brat!”  
“Brits!”  
“Stacy!”  
“O M aca G, are we late?”  
“Legacy! Bengy!” and as the trebles man-hug one another, Emily is drawn into the weeping laughing mess that is her former teammates.  
Once everyone has pulled themselves together, the Bellas and Trebbles are introduced to Britney and Santana who explain that they were in their high school’s glee club with Noah who used to go by Puck and Mercedes. They further go on to relate their, at times confusing, dating history.  
“So? Has anyone heard from Flo?” Aubrey askes, looking around.  
“Yeah, she told me to tell you she couldn’t make it because she couldn’t get out of work, but she’d try and make it to the next one.” Jessica explains. They all take a moment to send her positive vibes wherever she is.  
“Seriously, Aubrey, how in the world did you and Jessie end up together?” Chloe askes, and not for the first time, laments how after graduation, they all went their separate ways and barely managed to keep in contact.  
“She stole my coffee.”  
“I’m sorry, what?” Beca blinks. Aubrey hits him playfully.  
“We wound up at the same starbucks and we had the same coffee order and I grabbed the cup with his name on it before realizing. When mine came up, he grabbed it and we swopped.”  
“Aca dorable!” And Emily is beaming.  
“Clearly nothing’s changed, Legasy.” Beca laughs.  
“Legasy?”  
“Her mom was a bella.” Aubrey explains. Mercedes nods.   
Before anyone realizes, they’ve broken into smaller groups and are partaking in a minny riff-off.  
The remainder of the evening is spent talking about the old days, drinking, and singing.   
The end.  
August 25, 2016


End file.
